A Ameaça: A Grande Viagem
by David Leitor
Summary: Um livro que estou escrevendo. Não é sobre Percy Jackson, mas é sobre mitologia grega


**Este é um livro que estou escrevendo, e vou postar aqui no fanfiction para ver se está bom ( pelas reviews ). Aproveitem! **

Capítulo 1: O pequeno começo

'Normal, é isso a única coisa que quero ser' pensou Han Becker. Ele e seu irmão, Freg eram simples garotos de 11 e 10 anos, sem contar que sabiam mais de 500 palavras de grego antigo, estudavam na escola só quinta e sexta, sabiam usar espadas, escudos e arco-e-flecha, e não conseguiam ficar mais de quarenta e cinco minutos em um lugar fechado. Em uma sexta, estavam indo para escola a pé, quando viram um caminhão todo cinza, estranho. Esperaram o sinal vermelho dos carros para poder atravessar a rua quando aquele caminhão continuou andando. E eles já estavam no meio da rua, ou seja: sem escapatória. O caminhão estava a mais-ou-menos 1 metro para os dois morrerem, quando os garotos perceberam o que o caminhão estava fazendo. Han olhou para o motorista e viu um cara pálido, parecia... um fantasma? Não. Parecia de algum jeito, neblina. Quando o caminhão estava a mais ou menos 15 centímetros para morrerem, apareceu na calçada um homem esquisito, de cabelo loiro, sem barba, com um cajado estranho e um... caduceu? Então de algum jeito o caminhão se dissolveu e Han ouviu um grito:

— Saiam logo da rua, pirralhos!

Era só um motorista, só que o estranho era que ele parecia nem notar o caminhão. Então seguiram em frente, até que estavam cruzando uma praça quando acharam um tipo de... morcego. Freg perguntou se eles podiam ficar com ele, Han respondeu que não e o morcego os atacou. Eles tiveram sorte, porque o animal era lento, por isso conseguiram manter uma distância de três metros, mas de alguma forma nenhuma pessoa notava que existia um morcego com cauda de escorpião perseguindo dois garotos com uniformes escolares, por isso os garotos tinham que correr até despistar o morcego ou até acharem um esconderijo. Para o azar deles, o morcego não desistia então eles tiveram que correr até ficar em uma parte da cidade que não conheciam. Os dois garotos acharam um túnel meio escondido, entraram e viram que o morcego não estava mais os perseguindo, então foram até o outro lado do lugar e tiveram uma grande surpresa: estavam em uma espécie de templo feito de mármore, nele um homem forte, de cabelo e barba ruiva, com uma armadura de prata e uma corrente de ouro presa pelo corpo e uma mulher de mais ou menos 52 anos, de cabelo castanho, magra e com muitas olheiras nos olhos, usando uma túnica branca. Os dois olhavam para os adultos espantados, até que a mulher quebrou o silêncio:

—Estávamos esperando a chegada de vocês dois, Han e Freg.

Em algum lugar no mundo inferior:

—Olá irmão. Tenho uma notícia para você.

—Qual é?

—Ele vai se libertar.

— De quem você está falando? Não é dele, dele?

— É exatamente de quem você está pensando.

—Quem- quem vai fa-azer iss-so?

—Eu. Agora adeus. Você está prestes a morrer com a lança dos Ciclopes.

— Não, não faça isso... você vai se arrepender... nãoooooo!

Pouco tempo depois sangue prateado estava derramado.

—Quem são vocês? Como sabem nossos nomes? Onde nós estamos?— Han perguntou assustado.

—Calma, calma, uma pergunta de cada vez—disse a mulher—vou nos apresentar antes. Sou Tétis e esse ao meu lado é Prometeu.

—Tipo o das histórias?

—Na verdade somos os deuses de que vocês tanto ouvem e chamam de... bem... mitos.

O homem ao lado ficou furioso:

—Nós cuidamos das suas vidas, criamos vocês, e vocês ousam em nos chamar de mitos?

—Hã?— foi a resposta de Freg.

A mulher que se chamava Tétis nem prestou atenção e continuou falando:

—Sabemos seus nomes por que o oráculo de Delfos nos disse, e vocês estão no exato lugar onde fica a nossa fortaleza, só que bem mais para baixo.

—Oráculo de Delfos? Quem é esse cara?—disse Freg

— _Ela_ é a maior oráculo que existe, e quando recebe uma mensagem de Apolo, diz profecias aos heróis, reis, etc...

— V-v-ocês são deus-s-ses?— Han perguntou assustado

—Falamos com eles agora ou depois?—Tétis perguntou a Prometeu

—Depois. Ok, criançoides não somos deuses. Agora vou resumir o que está acontecendo: achamos que Cronos está se reerguendo e Minos está o ajudando. Claro, primo Zeus não vai ajudar, ele diz que o Olimpo está seguro e blablabla. Então, alguns como eu, Tétis, Hermes, Hefesto, Dédalo, etc... Criamos uma legião contra Minos e Cronos, mas com monstros, que vão com ajudar aqueles dois seres, eles são algo como 70 vezes mais fortes que a gente, então consultamos o oráculo, e ela nos disse uma profecia parecida com essa:

**Nas ruas da cidade **

**Haverá a verdade**

**Junto dela vêm os preparados**

Prometeu então os disse que uma parte estava incompreensível, então ele ia voltar na parte que dava para entender.

**Que com tudo seja perdido**

**Não graças ao inimigo**

**Mas no fim impedirá**

**Que ele triunfará**

**Gostaram? Deem reviews. Ou não.**


End file.
